Fever
by WulveNight
Summary: Nothing much. Just a mere one-shot. No sexual content, but keeping it M (like always) to be safe. I'll let you guys figure out what it's about with the title. Written for a friend. Only hints of shippings: KlausXLeo


**_Fever_**

* * *

The red-haired man sat at his table as he stared blankly at his computer monitor, his glasses reflecting a tint of sunlight. Steam seemed to originate from his body as he sat silently with both hands on the table.

On the other end of the room, the brown-haired teen sat on the couch with his pet eating a cookie next to him. His eyes had managed to wonder as it had landed on his leader and boss. Leo observed for moment as he watched Klaus sat still before standing up. The boy quietly made his way over to the bespectacled man whilst remaining silent before stopping on the side of the table.

"Klaus-san? Is something the matter?" The teen asked as he received no reply. "Klaus-san?" He called out once more as he reached a hand out to the elder man's shoulder.

As he did, the red-haired man tilted forward before dropping his upper body upon the table, letting his glasses fall off of his face and the piles of paperwork fly down to the ground.

"Klaus-san!" Leo shouted as he scrambled closer to the panting man. The teen had wrapped his arms under the other's body as he proceeded to pull the man up.

The weight soon toppled over as the brown-haired teenager fell back with his leader falling along. His body was simply crushed under the weight of the elder man's as they were both on the cold, tiled-floor. The youth turned his head over to the left as where the Klaus' was and quickly pulled his right hand up to the red-haired man's forehead.

"You've got a high fever." The young teen stated before trying to lift both of their bodies up, only to be pinned down. "This is bad, we have to get you to a doctor, quick!" He added.

"I'm… sorry…" The red-haired man had managed to speak through the heavy breaths.

"Umm, umm. Urrhh…" Leo thought to himself as he looked to the side. The two were the only one in the room other than his pet, Sonic, who was currently passed out from all of the cookies.

"Klaus, this might be hard, but do you think you can lift yourself up? Atleast enough for me to wriggle out?" The brown-haired teen asked. The taller man nodded as his green orbs barely manage to wince open.

Slowly, the bespectacled man moved his arms down as he pushed himself up with his knees and elbows. The youth quickly wriggled out as he jumped to his feet and reached down to the red-haired man. Leo quickly slung his boss' arm over his shoulder as he pulled him up off of the ground.

"We got to get you somewhere to lie down, then I'll contact Gilbert-san." The photographer spoke as he took a step forward.

"We can't… He's out of… the city today…" Klaus had disclosed. This surprised the teen as he had never been away from Klaus' side.

"T-Then, Steven." The young teen suggested after.

"He's helping… Chain with her cypher…"

"K.K?"

"Today's… her day… off…" The red-haired man continued as silence hit onto the two. The youth thought of calling the white-haired man and the merman as he dreaded the idea.

"N-Nevermind, where do you live?" Leo questioned.

"On the… 27th… floor of this… building… Room… 48…" Klaus answered through his panting.

"Got it." The youth replied before continuing his pace towards the elevator door.

The two quickly got in as the younger one of the two pushed a button. Slowly, the door closed on them as the lift started up and descended, floor by floor, down. Each second, the older man's weight hung down on him as steam continued radiating off of him.

A minute passed before they had finally reached the floor as the elevator gave one final 'ding'. The two quickly got off as the brown-haired teen paced his way down the hallway with his eyes on the numbers of the doors that they passed.

"42… 44… 46… Ah, here it is!" The young teen spoke as he walked over and gasped the handle. He twisted it but was found locked.

"It's locked. Klaus-san do you have the key?" The photographer asked.

"In my… pocket…" The older man responded as Leo nodded and reached his hand into the said pocket.

The youth dug around for a moment before he had managed to grab onto something, causing a muffled moan from the older man. Blood quickly rushed to the latter's head as he released the grip and continued the search. A cold feeling reached his fingers as he grasped the object before pulling it out. The brown-haired teenager placed the key in as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Upon stepping inside the room, the teen inspected the room as it was fashioned almost like the main office room, with the same colours, carpet and plants. The differences were the exclusion of the tables and chairs which were replaced by a grand queen-sized bed with the colours of red, orange and yellow adorning it and plain white pillows, along with a large cupboard made out of mahogany.

The younger male didn't waste any more time and quickly pulled the other male to the bed side, where he plopped his leader down on the bed. Leo quickly turned his attentions down as he had to undress the older man, where he wavered on the thought for a moment. The thought of the cause crossed his mind as he moved to the man's shoes.

The teen slipped them off with ease as he pulled the man's dark socks off. The brown-haired teenager rolled them up as he placed them next to the shoes which were already placed neatly to the side of the bed. The photographer wasted no time as he moved on to the man's vest, pulling it over the red-haired man's arms. The next was his crimson red tie as Leo pulled on the knot and Klaus' sweating neck was exposed, causing another slight blush from the youth. Ignoring the blood rush, the teen hanged both the tie and vest over on the back of a chair before moving to the phone line.

The teen pushed in a few numbers before holding the phone next to his ear.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

Consciousness soon returned to the red-haired man as his eyes managed to wince open. The man observed the room as he had taken in the familiar scenery of his bedroom.

"Ah, you're awake Klaus-san." A familiar voice spoke up as Klaus' eyes averted towards the direction of the voice.

To his sight, the newest member of Libra stood at the semi-opened door as he held a platter holding a steaming bowl and a cup of water.

"Leo… nardo…?" The man questioned as he pushed himself up.

"You shouldn't push yourself today." The youth spoke as he made himself over to the side of his leader. The young teen pushed the man back down as he set the platter down on the side table.

"Why are you…?"

"Like you said, everybody's busy today. So someone had to stick around." Leo explained as he changed the cold pack on the man's forehead before sitting back down.

"Try and have some soup." The teen insisted as he pulled the man back up and grabbed the bowl on the platter.

The youth grabbed the spoon as he dipped it down into the liquid before pulling it back up, ensuring a considerable amount on the spoon. He then held up the spoon as he positioned it so that it floated gently in front of the older man.

Klaus gave a puzzled expression before giving in and enveloped the spoon into his mouth as he drank the warm soup. Letting the taste savour inside his mouth before letting the spoon go.

"Is it good? Not too hot, not to cold?" The photographer asked as he pulled the spoon back.

"It's fine. Thank you for doing all of this." The red-haired thanked.

"Don't worry about it." Leo said as he dipped the spoon into the soup once more before holding it out again. Like before, the man sipped up the liquid.

"The doctor said you should be fine by the end of the week, but strictly instructed not to push yourself as it could worsen the condition." The teen explained as the man nodded.

"Now would you mind telling me how you got the fever in the first place?" The youth questioned.

"It was probably because I stayed up last night, after the party." Klaus informed as the teenager raised an eyebrow.

"How long?"

"The usual... till 4." The man answered as a vein bulged at the top of the photographer.

"The usual? And you wonder why you got such a high fever." The teenager spoke sarcastically as a very light shade formed on the elder.

For a moment, the red-haired man let his eyes wonder the room as they landed upon the camera around the young teen's neck as his curiosity peaked.

"Leonardo-kun? May I ask something?" The man spoke up.

"What is it, Klaus-san?"

"I might be asking something personal, but why is it that you chose photography as a profession?" Klaus questioned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Out of curiosity." The red-haired male replied.

"Hmm… Well… How do I put this?" The brown-haired teen said as he placed the bowl onto his lap, balancing it carefully, and thought of the words to use.

"Say there are moments in your life that you wish to remember," The youth started. "But soon enough, will forget as life goes on."

Klaus thought to himself for a moment as a question came to mind.

"Does that mean… after you have settled down, would you forget about us?" The red-haired man asked reluctantly as the young teen gave a small chuckle.

Leo pulled his hand out towards his senior with his middle finger and thumb were pushed against each. As they came to an abrupt stop in front of his leader's forehead, prompting a confused mind from the man, as the youth flicked his finger towards the man's forehead, knocking it back a bit.

"Idiot. Like I can forget all the excitement you guys have brought along into my life. Camera or not." The brown-haired teen stated as a huge grin was plastered on his face.

For a moment, the man's heart had trembled at the sight of the photographer's face as his blood pumped twice as fast than any other battle he had been in. With his mind racing, blood quickly surged to his face as a deep blush formed.

"Is something the matter? Your body is making steam again and your face is all red. Did your fever come back that fast?" The teenager questioned as he raised his hand towards the point on his forehead where the cold pack had not covered.

To the older male, electricity seemed to surge through the course of his body as the contact of skin almost immediately melted the pack.

"Ah, your cold pack is melting. Let me change it for a second." The young teen said as he grabbed a third pad on the side and leaned forward towards the man.

As before, the florist's face had lit up as it had the same dye matching his hair. The pack was quickly changed as the old one was set down and the new one was placed to the forehead.

"Thank you, once again." Klaus spoke.

"Alright, let's atleast finish this soup so you can have your medicine." Leo suggested as he picked up the bowl once more and continued to feed the patient.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

The young teen held the last spoon of soup as the older male drank it down, giving one last sigh. The teen pulled back the spoon as he placed it into the now empty bowl before sitting it onto the platter. He grabbed the cup and packet as he popped out two of the pills. He handed both the cup of water and pill carefully, making sure not to spill or drop any onto the sheets.

"Take these after every meal until you feel better." The brown-haired male instructed as the red-haired man took them and consumed them almost immediately, both pill and drink.

Leo pointed his finger down to the pillow as it had motioned to the man to lay back down. Klaus had abided to the silent instruction and laid back as the teenager got up to pull the covers over him.

"I'm going to get your glasses so I'll be right back." Leo stated.

The photographer gave one last smile before turning his direction towards the door. Before the youth could take a step, a firm hand had managed to latch on his wrist as he turned back to find the bespectacled man clutching onto his arm.

"Klau-"

"Please, just… stay… Please…" The red-haired man pleaded in a low voice as the teen had paused from any movement.

The teen turned back with a smile before replying with,

"Okay."

The brown-haired teenager walked around the bed as he sat back into his seat, pushing the older male back into his pillow, unaware that the red-haired man was holding onto his hand the entire time.

"How long are you able to stay?" Klaus asked as he looked over to the youth.

"For now, until you fall asleep." Leo responded.

"… Thank you… for listening to my selfish wishes…" The man mumbled as he turned his head over.

"Hey, you're the patient aren't you? If so, then it's my job as the _'nurse'_ to cater to your needs." The youth elaborated as he emphasized on the word 'nurse'.

The older male laid silent as blush had once again formed over the man's face. Unknowingly, the red-haired man had tightened his grip upon the teen's hand.

"Thank you for choosing… not to forget us…" Klaus spoke once more before dropping his eyes and falling into his sleep.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

The combat butler stepped out of his car as he parked it before entering the building up. He had just returned from his trip as he arrived to Hellsalems Lot during the middle of night. As he arrived into the office level, he expected to find his young master, like always, working away upon his desk. As the room was empty, Gilbert had set his sights upon Klaus' room as he stepped back into the elevator.

The elder had waited patiently as the lift soon came to a stop and he had stepped out into the hallway of doors. Quickly, the man had made his way towards the red-haired man's room. Upon arriving, the butler raised his hand towards the knob of the door as he twisted slowly.

The door easily came loose as it creaked open slowly. Gilbert had popped his head in to see the situation as an interesting sight had reached his eyes.

The room was dark as it was only lit by a table lamp on the bedside. In the bed was Klaus himself as beside his table laid the newest member of Libra who had fallen asleep as well, whilst grabbing a hold of the former's hand.

A small smile had managed to appear upon the combat butler's lips as he observed the sight of the two before moving back and closing the door of the silent room.


End file.
